


Tom and Taron

by KingEros



Series: The Eros Collection [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEros/pseuds/KingEros
Summary: Tom and Taron get it on...





	Tom and Taron

Tom was sitting on his sofa watching tv when his phone vibrated. He picked it up to see that he had gotten a text from Taron Egerton.

_Taron- Hey Tom, u free tonight?_

Tom was confused but intrigued, he had never really spoken to Taron much outside of premiers and comic-con.

_Tom- Sure, what did you have in mind?_

_Taron- Awesome, wanna come round to mine?_

_Tom- Sure. What time?_

_Taron- 7ish?_

_Tom- Cool, i'll see you then._

Tom put his phone down. What was going to happen tonight? Tom had always had a crush on Taron, ever since he saw him in that first Kingsman movie wearing that amazing suit. But now was not the time to dwell on such things. Tom looked at his watch, it was 6:30, he needed to get ready.

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later, Tom was standing outside Taron's door in a black jacket, a white t-shirt and black trousers; he thought that he would do best to keep it simple. Taron opened the door wearing a simple grey t-shirt and some jeans.

"Hey Tom, how are you?" Taron put his hand out to shake Tom's and he took it.

"I'm good thanks Taron, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic, all the better for seeing you mate." They both laughed. Taron ushered Tom into his house and into his living room. "What would you like to drink?"

"Just a coke if you have one, I've got lunch with RDJ tomorrow and I really don't want to be hungover."

"Yeah, that's fine, I get it."

Taron returns with two glass bottles of Coke in his hands. "There you go." He gives a bottle to Tom.

"Thanks." Once Tom gets it though, he proceeds to accidentally spill the entire bottle onto himself. "Shit!" Taron jumps up, runs to the kitchen and returns with some paper towels. Taron begins to towel down Tom's crotch area, which is where most of the Coke fell. However, the more that Taron wipes, the harder the surface that he is wiping gets. Taron looks up at Tom who is suddenly breathing heavily. They both smirk at each other, Taron looks to Tom for some sort of approval and Tom gives it by way of a wink. 

Taron moves down until he is face to face with Tom's crotch. He slowly begins to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his trousers and unzip his zip. Once he can see he black underwear he pulls Tom's trousers down to the floor. There is a very noticeable tent in Tom's boxers. Taron begins to palm at the bulge until it grows as much as it can, it looks like the bulge may actually rip the boxers. Taron looks up at Tom and Tom nods. Taron pulls down the boxers quickly to reveal Tom's uncut dick. It is about 6inches and the purple head protrudes from the foreskin which is rolled to the bottom of the head. Taron takes a deep breath and puts the head in his mouth. He rolls his tongue around which makes Tom go crazy, he moans uncontrollably at the contact. Taron goes down further until he is at the base. Tom goes wild as his head falls backwards and he sits there in pure ecstasy. 

"T-Taron, I-I'm c-c-close." Taron suddenly pulls his mouth away from Tom's member, he's not done with him yet. Tom moans slightly at the loss. Taron then goes to do something else but Tom does his own things, he pulls himself down in front of Taron and yanks his trousers down, pulling his boxers down with it. This released Taron's slightly bigger dick but with the head entirely covered by foreskin, it is also thicker and his balls are larger. Tom wastes no time as he wraps his lips around it and deep-throats it. He gags when he reaches the bottom of it which drives Taron crazy with lust. Taron grabs Tom's head and begins to fuck his mouth. Tom suddenly pulls off as he feels Taron's member begin to inflate, suggesting that he is about to finish. 

"You w-want me to fuck you?" asks Taron. Tom nods franticly like an overexcited child. He positions himself over the sofa, exposing his ass. Taron pulls back his foreskin, but then he stops "fuck, I forgot the lube!" Tom does not hesitate as he turns around and takes Taron's now exposed head into his mouth. He loads as much saliva as he can onto Taron's dick before returning to his position on the sofa. Taron lines himself to Tom's unworked hole and thrusts inside. Taron finds Tom's prostate and brushed it with the tip before pulling out. Tom moans at the emptiness before Taron slams back in. He continuously hits the spot which drives Tom crazy. Suddenly, Tom tightens as ribbons of cum shoot everywhere. All over the sofa, all over the carpet and all over the cushions. 

"Shit, sorry Taron." Tom said, out of breath.

"Haha, don't worry; it was worth the sacrifices." Taron pulls out but Tom then moves back and Taron's dick goes back inside.

"Keep going, until you've finished." Taron was thrilled, he kissed Tom's neck as he continued to thrust. He continued for a minute longer before releasing inside Tom. Taron pulls out and the both fall onto the sofa.

"That was good," said Taron, panting. 

"Yeah, it was." 


End file.
